Robin Hood
by Ramenzula
Summary: Teen Titans charaters are in the ROBIN Hood story, and completely changing it. You probably already know the Robin Hood story so that this summary pretty much useless. Please R&R. Not for Raven lovers.
1. The Big Bad Slade Robots

Hi again. Here's my next story, only this one is going to become as weird as possible. The cast of characters is below for you people you are really confused. For those of you who are really mad about Raven being the village idiot, she needed a part, and things won't get _that _bad. And something I forgot in the last story, I don't own the Teen Titans. Enjoy!

---------------

**Cast of Characters **

Robin as Robin Hood

Starfire as Maid Marian

Beast Boy as Little John

Cyborg as the Priest Dude

Raven as the Village Idiot

Slade as Prince John

Terra as the Tax Collector

------------------

Once upon a time there were two guys named Robin Hood and Little John walking through the woods. They were expecting the evil Prince John to strike soon and they wanted to be all ready.

"Dude!" Little John yelled. "I'm sick and tired of these stupid medieval archer clothes!! I look like a total nerd!!" "Relax Beas- I mean Little John!" Robin Hood said. "You'll get to change sooner or later, and there's no one out here to see you!!" He pulled the wicked freaky hat off his head and sneezed into it. Then he put it pack on his head. "Let's just hope you're right..." Little John said. He was looking all around the woods making sure there was no one there. Then they heard a voice say, "Oh my god!! Robin, what are you wearing?!"

They looked up, only to see Raven on the branch of the tree above them laughing hysterically. "Only the greatest style in good ol' England!" Robin answered angrily. When she heard this she accidentally rolled off the branch laughing. "AHHH!!" she screamed as she fell down.

She just happened to be right above Little John, so he caught her. She had her eyes closed. "Raven, are you alright?" he asked. Raven opened her eyes slowly. As soon as Little Beast (Little John) came into focus, she started laughing even harder than she was before. "Oh my god!!!" she cried. "I'll never make fun of Robin again!!" Little Beast was so offended by this that he dropped her in the mud puddle at his feet. "OW!!" she yelled.

Raven got up slowly. She started to wipe the mud off her clothes in disgust. "You people mean!!" she said. "I'm going to nice place!!" She disappeared into a black vortex.

"Good bye, good riddance!!" Little Beast said. "Ever since Raven decided to become a village idiot, my life had become hard."

They turned around, only to see a bunch of Slade robots dressed up in the same weird medieval archer costumes Robin Hood and Little Beast were in. They were on horses. Little Beast eyed their costumes. "I'm guessing this is the fashion around here." He remarked.

"Come on Beas- I mean Little Beast, we have to fight them!!" Robin Hood took out his trusty bow and arrow and shot at the robots. The only problem was he couldn't shoot more than about a yard ahead of him. "Drat," He said. "I knew I should have spent another hour in the gym practicing bow and arrow shooting with Speedy!!"

Then they noticed that the robots couldn't shoot either so they just took out their laser guns and started blasting Robin and Little Beast. "Cheaters!!" Little Beast yelled. Then he turned into a T-Rex and destroyed the robots. "Little Beast!!" Robin Hood cried. "This is medieval times!! We're not supposed to use our powers!!" "Now you tell me..." Little Beast said dryly.

Meanwhile, At Prince John's Castle.

Not all was well with poor Maid Starfire. It had been years since she had last seen her beloved Robin Hood and she missed him a lot. She walked over to the balcony and sighed.

Then a strange light appeared in her room. She turned around, only to see Raven stepping out of a black vortex. "Hi yo yi yo yippie yigh yayz, I love to lighten up and brighten up your very darkest days!! Tell me your problems, the magical mistress, the darkened damsel, the practically insane princess is listening!!" Raven said in a weird voice. She motioned for Maid Starfire to say something, but she didn't. "What a poem, eh? WHAT A POEM!!! AH HAHAHAHA!!!!!" She laughed.

But then Raven noticed how sad Maid Starfire looked. She walked back to the balcony. Raven wished she could have taken back her poem. "Starry... What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Raven asked. Maid Starfire sighed.

"I just, miss Robin." She said. "Oh." Raven answered. "But don't worry, we'll be seeing him again soon." They exchanged a smile.

There's chapter 1!! Stay tuned, things will get really good later...


	2. Robbing the Carriage

Glad you people liked it, and I'll try to make Raven a little less weird, but she _is _the village idiot you know...

-------------------

Robin Hood and Little Beast walked through the woods a little more until they saw a carriage. It looked a lot like Price Slade's common traveling carriage. Him and his faithful sidekick, Terra the tax collector, must have been making their rounds.

"Hey, I got a great idea!!" Robin said. "Let's rob that carriage, Little Beast!!" "No way," Little Beast answered. "It's against the law to rob royalty. And besides, that Terra will probably throw a rock at us for doing it."

"But Little Beast," Robin started. "We've robbed royalty many times before, Terra or no Terra." Little Beast sighed. "Oh, alright." He agreed.

In a few minutes they had their plans all worked out. They put it into action. Little Beast turned into a turtle and went right next to Prince Slade's carriage.

"Terra, my dear," Prince Slade started. "How much farther is it to Nottingham?" "Three miles." Terra answered. Then the carriage hit a huge bump when they hit a rock, which Robin had just put there. The carriage stopped.

"Terra!" Prince Slade ordered. "Tell those freaks to get moving!!" Terra ran outside. She was about to tell them, when she saw the cutest little turtle outside of the carriage. "Awww!!" She said as she picked it up. "You're the cutest thing I ever saw!!" The turtle, which of course was Little Beast, tried to resist the urge of throwing up.

Prince Slade from inside the carriage heard Terra talking to someone. But he wasn't sure who she was talking to. He stormed out of the carriage and saw Terra hugging the turtle in the middle of the street. Then Robin stuck into the carriage.

"Terra!! What are you doing?!" Prince Slade cried. "Prince Slade!!" Terra said. "Isn't this the cutest thing you've ever seen???" She held up the turtle. Prince Slade smacked his hand into his face. "That's a turtle." He said slowly. "Turtles aren't cute. Get back into the carriage!!"

When Robin heard that he took all the gold in the carriage and ran. When Terra got inside she noticed right away that most of the gold was missing. "Prince Slade!!" she yelled as she ran outside. "The gold is gone!!!" Prince Slade looked down the path only to see Robin Hood and Little Beast running away with the gold laughing.

"YOU FREAKS!!" Prince Slade yelled. "I'll get you for that!!"

_Prince Slade's Castle_

Raven was still inside Maid Starfire's room. They were talking about how Maid Starfire was going too see Robin again. Suddenly Raven said, "Well Starry, I got to go and see how that priest guy... whatever his name is is doing." She disappeared into a black vortex.

Maid Starfire smiled, and then her vision slowly started to blur. Then she was fast asleep.

_Maid Starfire's Dream _

Maid Starfire was walking around in the woods looking for Robin (of course). Then she saw Robin up ahead. "Robin!!" she cried happily. She ran up and hugged him.

Robin pushed her away. "Starfire..?" he said slowly. "Yes..." she answered. "I have something I really need to show you." He said sadly. He suddenly turned into a huge stick of butter.

"Robin!!" Starfire gasped. "Are you not human after all?!" A face appeared on the stick of butter. "I'm sorry, Sttaaarrrfiiree..." It said. Starfire started crying. Then she ran away screaming and crying.

"AHHHH!!" she found herself screaming when she woke up. She was relieved to find out it was just a dream.

_The church of Nottingham_

Cyborg the priest guy was sitting around reading the bible. There was nothing else to do and it was raining outside. He was just getting to the good part when an all too familiar black vortex appeared in the back of the church. It knocked down half of the benches in the back.

Raven came out of the vortex and walked up to the front of the church. "Hi Cy!!" she yelled. "Hey!! That rhymes!!" Cyborg looked up from the book and frowned. "Go away!" he snapped. Then he looked back down at the bible.

"Awww, come on!!" Raven said. "What ever happened good ol' Cyborg who hates reading?!" Cyborg looked up from the book again. "His friend became the village idiot." He answered. He looked back down at the book.

"Fine!" Raven snapped. "I guess I'll just have to redecorate this place all by myself!!" She started moving some stuff around.

When Cyborg heard that he threw the book down and ran over to her. "STOP!!" He yelled as he grabbed both of her wrists and started pulling her out of the church. "See?! Isn't this fun?!" Raven said excitedly.

They got to the door and Cyborg threw her outside. "And stay out!!" He yelled. He walked up to the front of the church and started reading again. Then the black vortex came in again. "Hey, what part of 'stay out' don't you understand??!" Cyborg asked angrily. "All of it." Raven answered.

--------------

Pooor Cyborg. The new chapter will be up soon.


	3. DO NOT Paint the Walls Pink

Sorry I've taken forever. I'm not exactly running out or interest, but I have the world's worst case of writing block ever heard of. If anyone reading the story has any good ideas for the plot, please E-mail them to me. My E-mail address is in my profile. Here's the chapter.

------------

Robin and Little Beast here counting up the money they stole from Prince Slade and organizing it into various piles. One was for the poor people. That pile only had about one eighth of the gold in it. The other pile was their cut of the taxes. That had everything else. (Now you know where the Teen Titans get all their money.)

"Somehow I wish we didn't do that." Little Beast said. "Why?" Robin asked. "Are you afraid Terra won't like you now?" Little Beast winced. "No way!!" He protested. "I just think that since we stole all the gold in Prince Slade's carriage that he'll probably be on our case until he gets back every shilling and sees us behind bars." Robin acted like that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!!" He cried.

_In Nottingham_

Little Beast was right; Prince Slade was mad about the gold thing. He was determined to track them down and make them pay, literally. He put up reward posters all over town that said:

**Robin Hood and Little Beast**

**Crime: Robbing the Royal Carriage**

**If found, please contact Prince Slade at 1-800-BAD-DUDE**

**Reward: €1,000,000**

With such a huge reward Robin Hood and Little Beast couldn't afford to go into town and give money to the poor people anymore. They had to go to someone else who could take their place for a while. Someone like, Maid Starfire...

_At the church of Nottingham_

_"_PINK!!"

"NO!!"

"PINK!!"

"NO!!"

"PINK!!!"

"NO!!"

"PINK!!!"

"FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME RAVEN!! THE CHURCH DOESN'T NEED TO BE PAINTED!!!"

After Raven made it clear to Cyborg that she wasn't leaving until the church was redecorated, Cyborg was trying to make Raven stop from painting all the walls pink. "But pink is a pretty color!!!" Raven whined. "Sorry Rae, but I don't like pink. I like the walls the way they are and that's final!!" Cyborg declared.

A sad look spread across Raven's face. She nodded slowly. "I understand." She said quietly. Then she pulled out a bucket of pink paint and threw it at the wall.

Cyborg was really mad now. "RAVEN!! WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT PAINTING THE WALLS PINK??!!!" He yelled. "You said, 'I love pink!! Raven, please paint all the walls pink for me.'" She answered. Cyborg slapped his face into his hands. "This is going to be a looong redecorating..." He mumbled.

_Prince Slade's Castle_

Starfire was sitting in the balcony of her room thinking about her dream. "Oh!! I hope my Robin hasn't done the change into a stick of butter!!"

Then a huge piece of pink paper flew up and hit her in the face. She pulled the paper off her face and read it. It said

_Maid Starfire,_

_We urgently need your help. Please meet us in Nottingham forest at 6 o' clock tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Robin Hood and Little John_

_P.S: I haven't turned into a stick of butter. _

When Maid Starfire had finished reading the letter she smiled. "So he hasn't done the change into a stick of butter!!" She exclaimed.

------------

It's over. Not the story, just the chapter. Remember, if you have any good ideas for the story E-mail them to me.


	4. Reunited

Goddd.. this one took forever!! I got really sick of Teen Titans for a while but now I have enough interest left to write a few more chapters.

--------------------

Maid Starfire was dressing herself up so that no one in Price Slade's kingdom would recognize her. She looked in the mirror and screamed. "I look like the freaky elf creature!!!" she cried. "But I'll wear it if it makes me be able to see my beloved Robin again." She winced as she put the wicked freaky hat on. Then she ran out the door.

_6 o'clock at Nottingham Forest_

Robin Hood pulled out his pocket watch. "Where's Starfire? She's 30 seconds late!!" he asked. "Probably trying to find something to wear." Little Beast answered. He was sitting next to a huge pile of various sweets that he bought with some of the tax money. He was eating them slowly one by one. But then he got sick of that and slammed his head into the pile.

"Little Beast!! Stop that!! That's disgusting!!" Robin Hood complained. Then Little Beast pulled his head out of the pile. His face was covered with pink icing.

"Dude!!" He yelled. "Not one of those things went in my mouth!!!" "That's what you get for being disgusting!!!" Robin cried. Little Beast jumped to his feet. "I'm going to the river to wash up." He said. Then he ran off.

_Nottingham River_

Little Beast ran the whole half-mile there. Then the first thing he did was jam his head right into the water. He held it there for about 3 minutes until he couldn't hold his breath anymore. He pulled his head out and wiped off his face and saw the most freaky thing he ever saw.

It was Maid Starfire. But with all the freaky archer clothes Little Beast couldn't recognize her. "Hello friend!!!" she cried. Little Beast ran away as fast as he could. When he was almost back to Robin he started yelling, "ROBIN HELP!!! THE FREAKY ELF CREATURES STRIKE BACK!!!!!!!!" Robin Hood was pretty surprised when he heard that. Little Beast ran behind Robin and hid. Starfire flew towards them. "Friend, do I really look that freaky?" She asked.

Robin's eyes locked onto Starfire. "S..s..star… is it really you?" he asked. Maid Starfire looked overjoyed. "ROBIN!!!" she cried. They ran up and hugged each other. Little Beast ran and hid behind a tree. "Uh god I hate slurp…" he complained.

_10 minutes later_

"Now where are we going?" Little Beast asked. "The church so priest… what's his name can help us out." Robin Hood answered.

_Nottingham Church_

"Cyborg, we're… oh my god what happened here??!!" Robin Hood asked. The walled were covered with a pink background and a garden of purple flowers. The flowers and the sun each had a happy face painted on them.

"We got jiggy with the paint!!" Raven answered. She had a little pink smudge on her face. Cyborg on the other had looked like a bald girl with all the pink paint. All that once was blue was now pink.

"One day Raven… you shall pay…" Cyborg said as if he was trying his hardest to control his anger. "See buddy??!! Wasn't that totally awesome??!!" Raven asked him. "I absolutely refuse to answer that." He answered. "Aww, Cyborg!!" Raven hugged him. Then she backed away and screamed. "AHHH!!!! I'M TOTALLY COVERED IN PINK PAINT!!!! GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!! OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" Then she disappeared into a black vortex.

"What a drama, err… thing." Cyborg commented. Then he noticed that everyone looked like they were about to explode with laughter. "And I thought MY outfit was stupid looking!!" Little Beast joked, eyeing the pink paint all over Cyborg. Everyone else burst out laughing. "Funny guys, that's just hilarious." Cyborg said sarcastically.

--------------

End of chapter. I hope I'll get the next one up some time soon.


End file.
